Ce que je serai pour toi
by Etelena
Summary: Kisame et Itachi...Que pence réelement Kisame de tout ça ?Cette fic parle de la relation entre Kisame et Iachi... KisaIta évidament !
1. Chapter 1: Maladresses

**Titre : **Ce que je serai pour toi

**Auteur : **Fanofsamwise alias Etelena (ici sur je suis Etelena)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ... Sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que le yaoi serait omniprésent a chaque page ! (mdr)

**Résumé : **Heu ... du KisaIta ... et puis, un Kisame assez spécial...

**Couples : **Hé bah... KisaIta

**Note : **Bon, c'est vrais j'aime le yaoi et particulièrement le Sasunaru ( que j'idolâtre mdr) MAIS cette fanfic est en l'honneur du KisaIta si peu exploité ...

(bouhouhou d'ailleur ... ) c'est pourtant un si beau couple ! mdr

En tout cas si ca vous plais, vous pouvez ... (suspens,non?)... mettre une rewiew D'ailleur si vous n'aimez pas vous pouvez rewiewer aussi ...

Maladresses

Une mission de reconnaissance...

Une mission de reconnaissance qui pourra vous servir d'entraînement.

Non, une mission pour ne pas rouiller, pour faire valoir l'autorité de l'Akatsuki ...

Une mission pour attendre.

Kisame marchait lentement derrière Itachi Uchiwa

Vraiment que faisaient-ils ici ?

Que faisait-il ici ?

Je suis dans l'équipe d'Itachi, un assassin qui ne parle jamais et qui ne pense pas plus.

C'était faux, il le savait, la situation était bien plus compliquée.

Moi, je me pose des questions ! Cela fait trop longtemps qu'on marche, trop longtemps qu'on est en mission, je n'en peu plus de ne pas parler ça m'oblige à rester seul avec moi même, à me questionner, pourtant je ne veux plus de tt cela! Je ne veux plus être seul, je ne veux plus me demander qui je suis !

Trop plongé dans son débat intérieur, Kisame trébucha sur une grosse pierre sale. Il tendit les mains devant lui et s'agrippa aux épaules d'Itachi qui frémit.

Itachi a encore des réactions ?

Ca faisait longtemps que lui arrivait-il ?

Au début de leur coopération, Itachi émettait fréquemment quelque grognements étouffés, il sursautait ou encore frémissait non pas de surprise comme à l'instant mais de fatigue ou de colère. Pourtant il s'était habitué à tout les défauts et maladresse de Kisame et c'était réciproque.

- « ...

Kisame se redressa. Il aurait voulu s'excuser mais cela n'aurait servit a rien, Itachi ne l'aurait pas entendu, et puis ... Il avait l'habitude, alors, Kisame ne dit rien.

Itachi se retourna. Il était tellement imprévisible et lunatique, qu'allait-il dire ?

- ...

Rien ? Finalement pas si imprévisible que ça ...

Itachi regarda Kisame, pas un regard de rancoeur, ni d'indifférence, il le regardait simplement.

Dans ces rares moments Kisame aimait se perdre dans la profondeur des yeux de l'Uchiwa.

Depuis toutes ces longues années, ces iris noirs délivraient au requin certaines pensées, certaines sensation que ressentait Itachi.

D'ailleurs en ce moment, ils reflétaient un malaise. Malaise? Itachi, malaise ?

- Kisame... tu marches sur mon manteau.

Effectivement.

En plus il entravait les mouvements d'Itachi.

- Pardon, j'voulais pas, heu ...

Mais Itachi était déjà repartit. Kisame s'arrêta et soupira doucement :

- Désolé.

Haaa ... Les yeux d'Itachi. Il était l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir y lire quelque chose. Ces grands yeux si sombres ...

Mais, à quoi pensait-il ? Itachi était un tueur renfermé sur lui même et ... Voyait-il vraiment Itachi comme cela ?

Non.

Il était fatigué, il se posait trop de questions.

- Hé, Itachi-san, faudrait qu'on fasse une pause. Ca fait un moi et demi qu'on n'a pas dormis dans un lit et qu'on se lave dans les rivières.

Haaa ... la rivière...

Arg ! Il n'allait vraiment pas bien !

- Ca va ?

- Ha ! Heu ... ouais."

Pour qu'Itachi le questionne sur sa santé, il devait vraiment faire une sale tête.

A cet instant Itachi pensa (hé oui, il P.E.N.S.E ! Les miracles existent donc réellement) qu'il faudrait effectivement faire une halte.


	2. Chapter 2: Pensées assaillantes

Titre : Ce que je serai pour toi

Auteur : Fanofsamwise

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ... Sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que le yaoi serait omniprésent a chaque page ! (mdr)

Résumé : Heu ... du KisaIta ... et puis, un Kisame assez spécial...

Couples : Hé bah... KisaIta

Note : Bon, c'est vrais j'aime le yaoi et particulièrement le Sasunaru ( que j'idolâtre mdr) MAIS cette fanfic est en l'honneur du KisaIta si peu exploité ...

(bouhouhou d'ailleur ... ) c'est pourtant un si beau couple ! mdr

En tout cas si ca vous plais, vous pouvez ... (suspens,non?)... mettre une rewiew D'ailleur si vous n'aimez pas vous pouvez rewiewer aussi ...

* * *

Pensées assaillantes

Pour qu'Itachi le questionne sur sa santé, Kisame devait vraiment faire une sale tête.

A cet instant Itachi pensa qu'il faudrait effectivement faire une halte.

Tomber sur Itachi! Non mais quelle gourde il faisait ! Trébucher comme un ninja débutant !

Ce n'était pas si grave, alors pourquoi cela le tracassait-il autant ?

Se rattraper à Itachi, il n'aurait pas dû. En ce moment pourtant, toutes ses journées étaient comme ça, il comptait trop sur l'Uchiwa.

Itachi était calme, sa présence qui au début mettait Kisame mal à l'aise, était maintenant plutôt agréable. Jamais de moqueries, de plaintes incessantes, seulement un silence que le requin aurait bien aimé briser quelques fois.

Itachi était la seule personne que Kisame côtoyait. L'Akatsuki était un choix qui vous coupait du monde... mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, enfin... pas pour les autres. Kisame avait malgré tout ce qu'il avait subit, besoin d'une présence, besoin de parler, d'échanger ses...

"BAM"

Ni pierre ni Itachi cette foi ci mais une branche d'arbre assez haute pour qu'Itachi passe dessous mais pas assez pour Kisame. Ca n'allait pas encore l'arranger !

- "Aglkmmm.

Et puis d'abord, qui avait mit cet arbre là ?

- ...

Aïe, aïe, aïe' déjà que j'était pas bien beau

- Ne me traite pas d'idiot, ça s'ra pas nécessaire."

Itachi repris son chemin priant intérieurement pour que le prochain hôtel ne soit plus très loin.

(Enfin il ne priait pas, il ne pensait pas non plus, c'était juste une idée qui, en échappant a son control, lui avait traversé l'esprit ... mouais ...mais ça rend pas pareil )

Avant de suivre son coéquipier, Kisame jeta un dernier coup d'oeil assassin à l'arbre qui n'avait rien demandé.

Quel imbécile il faisait, toujours perdu dans ses pensées ! Itachi lui au moins ne tombait pas et ne percutait rien! (C'est facile pour lui car il ne pence à rien, il ne peu donc pas s'égarer dans ses réflexions...)

Itachi est mon coéquipier, il doit me supporter à longueur de temps mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il est méchant avec moi, il ne m'insulte pas, il ne me juge pas, mais je suis inutile! J'accumule fautes sur fautes! Itachi ne me juge pas mais je veux qu'il ait une opinion de moi, je veux qu'il ait une bonne opinion de moi!

J'aimerais être quelqu'un pour lui, c'est la seule personne qui me reconnaît en tant qu'humain.

Peu être qu'avoir un lien avec Itachi était suicidaire? Il avait bien tué tout ceux de son clan mais ...

Itachi est humain, il a besoin des autres au moins d'une présence c'est sûr ...

* * *

Bientôt ca deviendra interressant ... mdr 


	3. Chapter 3: A la surface

A la surface

Les (...) sont mes pensées a moi l'auteur.

Des regards perçants, des sourires cruels...

Ils se rapprochaient comme des hyènes, s'appropriant l'espace vital de Kisame. Pourtant ils lui avaient déjà tout volé, espoir, ambition, amour propre.

Ils ne lui avaient laissé que la vie. Revenaient-ils pour la prendre?

Ils étaient si grands...

Dépossédé d'orgueil, de toute force, Kisame laissa ses yeux s'embuer.

Pourquoi voulaient-ils lui faire tant de mal?

L'être humain ne veut qu'une chose, il veut tout à ses pieds.

Une main se posa sur son bras et le requin s'éveilla en grand sursaut.

Où était-il? Dehors. Encore une nuit passée à la belle étoile.

Qui était là? ...

Itachi! Kisame, plongé encore dans les émotions que lui avait fournis son rêve, regarda l'homme à côté de lui d'un regard de dégoût.

Itachi était comme eux, il avait assassiné des gens sans remords et avait laissé son frère, seul. Par cette solitude, il l'avait condamné à vivre dans la haine et toute sa vie serait consacrée à sa quête de vengeance.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n"avait pas fait ces sales cauchemars, avant ils étaient si fréquent ...

Ca devait être parce qu'il pensait trop.

Itachi aussi est un monstre qui fait souffrir des gens. Il n'est pas humain! Et ...

- "Kisame ...

Itachi serra un peu plus fort le bras du requin.

Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il ne veut pas que je le considère comme tout les autres ?

Kisame ne comprenait pas.

Itachi tenait à lui ou pas ?

Il s'entait son bras le serrer plus fort, de plus en plus fort et le coeur de Kisame en faisait tout autant. Il avait mal, si mal...

Ha ! Mais là oui! Vraiment très mal !

Itachi lui broyait le bras.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Humm

L'Uchiwa avait immédiatement lâché; Kisame était redevenu normal, il pouvait se rendormir.

Le requin se calma, ses idées se clarifièrent. L'emprise d'Itachi lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche glacée.

Kisame regarda le ciel encore sombre où les étoiles se battaient dans une lutte désespérée contre la lumière du soleil.

Itachi n'est pas comme les autres, il n'a pas besoin en permanence de se comparer, de rabaisser, de critiquer. Lui ne m'abandonne pas quand je suis dans la détresse.

(Je suis désolé pour Kisame mais Itachi se sent tellement supérieur qu'il n'a pas besoin de faire ça c tout)

Oserait-il parler? Oserait-il dire ce qu'il avait sur les lèvres, ça le brûlait tant ! Mais comment réagirait Itachi? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre encore une bêtise.

Pourtant, Kisame était franc de nature et il avait envie de lui dire ça.

- Merci.

Le sentiment de libération qui suivit l'impatience et l'envie fut de courte durée, maintenant le stress, le gène, le doute déferlaient sur lui.

Il aurait vraiment mieux fait de se taire.

- De rien.

La vague de l'incertitude se brisa, Kisame refit surface et indépendament de sa volonté, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était heureux.

Il existait bel et bien un lien entre eux, Itachi avait entendu sa reconnaissance. Kisame ferma doucement les yeux. Itachi n'était pas comme les autres, il valait des milliers de fois plus.

(Non mais qu'est-ce que je ne suis pas obligé de taper !)

Avant de se rendormir, Kisame se demanda si avec sa malchance habituelle, une étoile n'allait pas se décrocher et lui tomber dessus ... Ca aurait tout gâché.

(Beurk, moi je ne pence pas pareil sur Itachi que Kisame... enfin bon.)


	4. Chapter 4: La Pause

La Pause

Sa nuit s'était finit dans d'étrandes conditions.

Ses rêves s'étaient mêlés les un aux autres aboutissants à des résultats loufoques et plus que gênants.

Il ne possédait plus que quelques brides de souvenirs confus et ridicules, sauf un, un qui l'avait marqué. Pourtant il aurait préféré l'oublier celui là !

il ne se rappelais que trop bien Itachi habillé de vêtements affriolants dans des couleurs variant du jaune au rose, se mouvant parfaitement sur la joyeuse musique qui avait résonnée dans l'esprit de Kisame. Tout s'était enchaîné, Itachi, habillé de nouveau raisonnablement, (enfin un peu moins que d'habitude), s'était approché et ...

Beurk, beurk, beurk! Les couleurs criardes n'allaient pas du tout à Itachi et encore moins ce regard attendris, passionné...

Rien que d'y pensé il transpirait déjà.

Il fait chaud ici... Et cet horrible manteau, il enfermait la chaleur à l'intérieur, sans parler qu'il absorbait aussi celle du soleil!

Soleil? Tient mais où était-il celui là ?

De gros nuages séparaient l'étoile de Kisame; la pluie arriverait bientôt.

Bien sur Kisame aimait la pluie, mais depuis qu'il était entré dans l'Akatsuki, elle annonçait toujours un futur inconvenant.

Ho! Il se baladait le nez en l'air! Kisame se ressaisit bien vite: il allait encore se tordre la cheville ou user ses pauvres fesses.

(Kisame a le derrière délicat)

Quand on est un ninja qui a déjà tant souffert, tant tué, qu'on entre dans une organisation qui vous force à passer plusieurs années sans lieu de repos fixe, toujours avec la même personne, on ne peu s'empêcher de laisser ses pensés parcourir du chemin.

On essaie pourtant au début, on se repasse sa vie, on se rappelle des gens rencontrés, des moments importants, mais on est forcément amener à se questionner. "Ai-je bien fait ce jour là?". Puis la pensé se tourne vers l'avenir. "Devrais-je recommencer?" ou "Qu'est ce que ça fera si je me met à faire ça ?" ...

On réfléchit, et dans l'Akatsuki, réfléchir n'est pas toujours bon.

Pourtant Itachi ...

Celui-ci rejoignit Kisame.

- "T'étais où? S'enquit le requin.

- Un informateur.

Décidément, Itachi ne faisait aucun effort pour parler!

- Et?

- On doit aller dans la prochaine ville. Elle est proche.

Ouaaa ! Tout plein de mots !

Kisame aurait bien demandé ce qu'il y avait là bas à part un lit douillet, mais... Mieux valait se taire.

Pourtant ... il aimait bien quand Itachi lui parlait.

- La ville, elle est proche mais elle est où ?

Itachi indiqua avec son bras le Nord-ouest.

Raté! Il aurait quand même pu ...

- On y s'ra quand ?

- Dans l'après midi.

Kisame pu dissimuler son sourire en allant chercher son épée, posée non loin de là.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée et arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi dans ladite ville où ils resteraient 3 jours.

Kisame repéra un gîte, le seul lieu où l'on pouvait dormir. Ils prirent ce que les propriétaires appelaient une suite, possédant une grande pièce central, une cuisine et une salle de bain.

Deux lits simples, du matériel de cuisine et une table basse au centre de la pièce étaient les seuls ameublements.

Bah... Il y avait pire, mais l'Akatsuki n'était pas pour le luxe!

-Itachi-san, on ira faire les courses demain, on se contentera de nos restes de provisions.

- Um.

Voila, ils sont (enfin) arrivés !

Bon c'est promis au prochain chapitre, il y aura de l'action !


	5. Chapter 5: Froid

Froid

Kisame s'était fait couler un bain.

L'eau chaude s'évaporait. De la buée s'était formée sur le miroir, cachant au requin son propre reflet.

C'est mieux ainsi.

Il plongea son pied droit dans la baignoire. C'était brûlant, mais il ne pouvait attendre plus.

Il mouilla son pied gauche.

- Haaa ...

Un soupir mêlé de douleur et de soulagement.

Les sens de Kisame étaient partagés, l'eau était trop chaude! Mais une foi qu'il y serait, ça serait tellement agréable!

C'était était son élément, il venait du village de la pluie, comment y résister?

Kisame se glissa entièrement dans le bain.

Il s'y sentait bien, il se détendait.

Il s'endormi ...

- Eurgl eurrgl, Ahrg!

Kisame s'étranglait, il se redressa en toussant.

C'était prévisible, il avait bu la tasse.

Itachi ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Kisame habitué à se laver en pleine nature, n'avait pas fait attention au verrou.

Le porteur du sharingan regarda des deux côtés de la salle; personne n'assassinait Kisame.

Il referma la porte et retourna à ses occupations.

Le requin n'osait plus sortir de son bain.

Se laver ensemble dans la rivière était une chose, mais surpris en train de se noyer dans une baignoire en était une autre et le degré de gène qui suivait la seconde option aussi, était à une autre échelle.

Kisame voulait se cacher, disparaître. Il alluma l'eau au dessus de sa tête. Peu être qu'elle l'engloutirait et ...

- Haa !

C'était glacé!

Impossible de se rincer avec ça!

Il mit le robinet d'eau chaude à fond, rien n'y fit, c'était toujours gelé!

Kisame sortit immédiatement de la baignoire, inondant le sol.

Les missions de L'Akatsuki c'était bien simpa mais là, ça avait dépassé les bornes!

Il ne pris pas la peine de s'habillé, passa une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit en claquant rageusement la porte.

Itachi était devant la cuisinière, il s'occupait de leur repas et faisait la vaisselle.

Il faut aussi préciser que les deux membres de L'Akatsuki se partageaient les tâches. Un jour sur deux, la cuisine et une foi par semaine les courses.

Kisame le regarda atterré: l'Uchiwa lavait cette foutue vaisselle avec de l'eau chaude, SON eau chaude !

* * *

Hé oui, ce chapitre est plus court ... pardooooon !

Au fait si cette possibilité avait traversée vos esprits, Itachi n'est pas en petit tablier rose pour cuisiner ! (mdr) Et Kisame ne perdra (malheureusement) pas sa petite serviette... Ca aurait fait trop cliché. (Je sais, je suis impardonnable ! T.T)

Comment ça Ouliana, Kisame aurait pas du prendre la peine de mettre cette serviette ? Ce n'est pas un hôtel d'exhibitionnistes, non plus!


	6. Chapter 6: Journée creuvante

"Journée crevante"

Ca ne sentait pas bon, vraiment pas bon.

Kisame toujours en serviette dans la salle de bain abandonna la "lessive" de son manteau et se rua dans la pièce principale.

- Itachi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Non, il n'avait pas recommencé? Malheur! ...

Il avait encore tout fait cramer. Kisame s'approcha de la casserole, il sursauta.

Eurk, comment Itachi s'y prenait-il? Dès qu'il y avait du feu, c'était brûlé et sinon ... c'était presque pire.

Le requin essaya de modifier l'expression dépitée de son visage en quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un sourire.

- Itachi, tu ... heu ... ça à l'air très spéciale.

- ...

Pourquoi Itachi cuisinait-il si mal ?

Kisame retourna près de son manteau.

Depuis le temps, il aurait pu apprendre 2 ou 3 choses !

Le requin frotta énergiquement le tissu noir. Les membres de l'Akatsuki n'avaient que 2 vestes et pour Kisame, l'une était complètement déchiré, et l'autre refusait de se faire nettoyer.

Mais quand même, il n'avait pas été très simpa de penser ça sur Itachi. Il y avait des jours ou ce qu'il faisait était potable, et puis ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était nul en cuisine! Heu... pas nul, il avait juste un peu de mal. Hooo... c'était trop compliqué.

Kisame soupira:

- Quelle journée crevante...

Ha! Saleté de taches!

Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de connerie?

(non, Kisame tu n'es pas seul !)

Il y a 3/4 jours, Itachi et Kisame avait mesuré leur force avec un des membres du clan Aburame (le clan de Shino). Celui-ci, les ayant reconnu (les larves ont un cerveau//dsl pour les fans ...), voulait leur barrer la route. Le combat avec donc commencer, mais, au beau milieu d'un mouvement, Kisame s'était étalé sur le sol,... pas que sur le sol.

Il avait écrabouillé une bonne centaine de ces horribles insectes (Kisame avait horreur des punaises et des autres insectes en générale). Bref, ces choses étaient resté collées à son beau manteau et en guise de punition pour sa maladresse, avaient jutées sur lui.

Mais c'est pas possible! Raaaaah!

Il frappa violemment sur le mur, ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer la chute d'un pot de crème d'Itachi en plein sur son front, là où l'arbre avait déjà taper. Kisame ne bougea plus et pris une profonde inspiration pour se détendre.

- Kisame, on mange.

Le malheureux requin prit son courage à deux mains et ce qui lui restait de dignité: en serviette, avec une double bosse sur le front et une grosse migraine.

Il rejoignit Itachi qui en plus de faire la bouffe, avait même mit la table.

Ca devait être son jour de bonté ou alors il avait entendu Kisame s'exciter et ne voulais pas prendre de risques avec les assiettes, les verres et les couteaux. (On n'est jamais trop prudent ...)

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

Itachi regarda Kisame, interrogateur.

(Bon, il fallait être Kisame pour voir l'Infime Lueur d'Interrogation).

Kisame, qui avait repris son "calme" en voyant son coéquipier intéressé, se demanda la raison qu'Itachi avait pour regarder ainsi son corps.

Encore en serviette.

Noooon, Itachi ne dit rien, je t'en pris !

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Ha! heuuu... non!

- ...

Kisame rougit de sa bêtise (enfin c'est dur quand on est bleu ...). Il avait enfin l'occasion attendue depuis un bout de temps pour de se détendre, d'essayer de comprendre Itachi et même, ... de progresser dans le non-faisage-de-gourdes, mais il avait récidivé et s'était encore plus enfoncé.

(Kisame a mit du temps à réaliser sa position non qu'il ne sache pas qu'il était en serviette mais, simplement, qu'on ne mange pas a moitié nu avec son "supérieur" , c'est pour ça qu'il est gêné)

Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Itachi.

. 

- Otadakimasu.

- Otadakimasu.

Qu'est ce que c'est, cette chose verte qui remue dans mon assiette?


	7. Chapter 7: Bon ap'

Bon ap'

Le repas s'était à peu près bien déroulé.

Kisame se forçait a ne pas frissonné a chaque bouchée qu'il avalait (plutôt, qu'il gobait) et essayait de paraître à l'aise, petit requin qu'il était, en serviette devant un plat des moins ragoûtant qu'il soit.

(Ca me rappelle la cantine, pas que je soit un requin, ni que je mange en serviette mais pour le reste, c'est a peu près similaire)

Itachi, lui avait enlevé son manteau (NON, Léa, il n'est pas nu!) pour pouvoir manger, (c'est vraiment pas pratique les manteau de l'Akastuki! Même quand on s'achète une crêpe dans la rue, il faut l'entrouvrir pour que le col ne fasse pas barrage à la nourriture) et mâchait tranquillement chaque bouchées, ne laissant paraître (vraiment) aucune impressions.

En son fort intérieur Kisame l'admirait. Pouvoir garder un visage de marbre dans toutes les situations? Pouvoir garder ses idées pour lui, sans crier à tue-tête des idioties.

En tout cas pour la nourriture, Kisame ne savait vraiment pas comment il faisait et aurait bien aimé savoir faire de même...

Itachi était pourtant si froid quand il mangeait...

Il était carrément glacé! Peu être que finalement, ses pupilles gustatives étaient congelées, il ne sentait donc pas le goût des aliment?

Enfin, le repas s'était dérouler comme d'habitude: Kisame s'égarait dans ses pensées et Itachi restait dans le droit chemin qui consistait à être à ce qu'il faisait.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Les lignes qui suivent sont juste un gros délire …)

La table nettoyée, la vaisselle rangée.

- Itachi?

- Oui ?

- J'ai fait tombé un de tes pots de crème… et heu… comme ils sont installés dans un certain ordre, je ne voulais pas les déranger. Dit moi comment tu les met, comme ça je pourrai les ranger la prochaine foi.

- Um.

Itachi se dirigea dans la salle de bain, suivit par Kisame.

Le requin venait d'appelé l'Uchiwa par son prénom et sans dire ce « -san » gênant, obstacle à la complicité.

L'air de la petite salle d'eau que Kisame n'avait pas aéré, était encore tiède. Les odeurs s'y mélangeaient, celle de la pièce, du bain, de Kisame…

- Ce pot, c'est la crème pour les mains; il se range entre la crème adoucissante du visage et l'épilateur.

- Epilateur ?

- …

- Ha oui, bien sûr.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce flacon là ? « Cheveux soyeux » et ça ? « Crème anti-ride: Raffermissement de la peau »

Kisame savait que Itachi avait plein de produits, de tubes, de bouteilles… mais il n'avait jamais lu en détail les étiquettes. Il trouvait ça plutôt amusant. (moi aussi)

Mais pourquoi Itachi prenait-il autant soin de lui ? Personne ne venait toucher sa peau ou vérifié sa ses jambes.

L'apparence ?

Soigner son apparence, cela ne signifiait rien pour Kisame.

Quoiqu'il fasse, il resterait avec son visage, son corps trop imposant…

Nourrir ses cheveux, bronzer sa peau, c'était si futile…

Ce besoin qu'avait Itachi ne l'amusait plus du tout, il trouvait ça triste, infiniment.

Itachi croisa son regard et doucement, tout doucement… il sourit.

Kisame, surpris, rougit et répondit discrètement par le même sourire.

Ce n'est pas un crime de céder à ses instincts ; ce n'est pas un crime de repondre à ses besoins.

(Hahaha… mon pauvre Kisame … Itachi a fait l'ébauche d'un sourire, pas un grand et joli sourire mais… c'est Kisame qui le voit.)

Bon, désolé de ce petit égarement …la suite sera plus sérieuse après ce chapitre: mon histoire reprendra son style initiale…

Kisame n'en revenait pas, pourtant, pourtant… c'était bien ce qui s'était passé, non ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ?

Il se sentait si bien maintenant…

Et, le lendemain, la mission reprendrait réellement ; ils avaient rendez-vous avec l'informateur.

J'espère qu'elle ne durera pas longtemps.

Entre les missions, les membres de l'Akatsuki se retrouvaient et procédaient à de longues et ennuyeuses réunions. Bien que souvent, tout n'étaient pas réunis en même temps, car leurs missions ne se déroulaient pas sur la même période. Il arrivait pourtant trop de fois que Deidara soit de retour quand Kisame et Itachi étaient au QG.

Vraiment, le requin détestait ces moments là.

Deidara, Deidara avec son air narquois, son visage cireux, son humour déplorable…

Pffff…

En plus, Itachi ne le supportait pas non plus, et là ; c'était sur Kisame que tout retombait :

1°) Les blagues blessantes

2°) La mauvaise humeur d'Itachi

3°) Les tours de vaisselles …

Kisame repensa à toutes les fois où ils s'était sentis ignoré ou rabaissé par Itachi, par le seul fait de la présence de Deidara.

Bah, qu'il aille au diable, je ne devrais même pas penser à lui !

Ce n'est pas par ce qu'Itachi le haïssait au point d'y pensé que …

Non ! Ce qui venait de se passé (à savoir le sourire) ne devait pas être pollué par l'autre imbécile débordant d'assurance !

L'Akatsuki …

Quelle association étrange.

Ses membres, tous, sans exception sont entrer là bas pour au moins une raison commune… Enfin, c'était ce que pensait Kisame.

(Moi aussi)

Hormis notre soif de pouvoir, on a un vrai point commun :

Chacun de nous a été exclu… harcelé. Les gens nous ont rejeté pour notre apparence physique.

En fait, il pensait ça avant de faire équipe avec Itachi, mais il se rappelait pourtant sa première impression sur l'Uchiwa à se sujet.

« Ca doit être dur pour lui aussi…Avoir le visage d'une vieille quand on a même pas 25 ans »

De toute façon dans l'Akatsuki, Itachi était loin d'être le plus moche et d'ailleurs, c'était triste à dire mais Deidara non plus.

Il ne fallait pas oublier Hidan et ses cheveux gras (pour moi, c'est lui l'un des – moche), l'autre plante verte … (etc),

Et Tobi le trou d… pff, vraiment ça ne servait a rien d'y pensé…

(ne me parlez pas de Sasori qui était lui une bombe sexuelle parce que : pas de spoil on ne sait jms)

Si, juste à se rassurer, se dire qu'on a beau être laid (héhé jeu de mot mdr), être bleu et ressembler à un sushi dans sa feuille d'algue quand on porte un manteau, il y a pire.

Mais tout ceci avait changé, Kisame avait développé sa perception de monde ; il avait appris a regarder autrement.

Plus jamais il ne verrait Itachi si mal. Ses fines lignes qui s'élançaient sur ses joues, inspirait au requin non plus un vieillesse anticipée, mais celle d'une réflexion, d'un tourment, des longues nuits passées sans sommeil… les traces cruelles d'un manque d'humanité.

La vie d'Itachi n'avait pas due être rose depuis l'assassina de son clan et même bien avant.

Mais, ne s'était-il pas plus détruit en tuant sa famille qu'il ne l'aurait été en restant avec elle ?

Quelles raisons l'avaient poussées à faire ça …

Ce n'était pas la première foi que Kisame se questionnait à ce sujet et pourtant, pourtant … Il n'avait jamais trouver de réponses, ses théories s'effondraient les une après les autres, se confrontant à au caractère tordu de l'Uchiwa.

Pourquoi ?

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre ? Vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce petit égarement … mais j'ai essayer de me reprendre a la fin…

Le prochain chap sera bien simpa, promis !


End file.
